Material World
by GalaMD
Summary: No estimes el dinero en más ni en menos de lo que vale, porque es un buen siervo y un mal amo Alejandro Dumas. PostPrioridades.


_Disclaimer:_ Tengo un plan. No es muy limpio, ni muy ético, ni deja en buen lugar mi integridad. Es maquiavélico. Pero ingenioso. Pienso…seducir al testigo de bodas de Auryl. ¿Quién sospecharía de la inocente invitada sentada entre Hugh y Lisa¡¡¡¡Nadie! Asestaré mi flechazo y lograré hacerme con el poder MWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA como una viuda negra hambrienta de poder y copyright XD Hasta entonces, lamentablemente, todo sigue siendo suyo. Such a pity…

_Spoilers:_ Post-« Babies and Bathwater». Aquí más conocido como "Prioridades". Supertranslation XD Además es ligeramente AU. (omg again! XD)

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy. gasp qué novedad eh?

_Categoría: _One-shot. Debería añadir que es una especie de challenge aunque no fuera formulado oficialmente como tal sino como un comentario insustancial sin la mayor importancia. Sin embargo, debo acreditar a la persona de la idea como es debido, porque fue la fuente de inspiración. Ella tenía un sueño (por no decir fantasía XD) y yo llevaba tiempo ansiando escribir un post- este episodio. Et Voilà! ;) Aquí lo tienen, recién salido del horno y escaneado por el ojo clínico de Sarah BD. :P

Así que aparte del agradecimiento acostumbrado a mi Housa particular ;) y al resto de mis lectores, debo dedicar "Material World" a **Hilda**. Mi niña, espero que te guste… te dejará con los dientes largos, I know, Sarah ya me lo ha avisado :P jajaja y voy mentalizada para los instintos homicidas. Sobre todo los de Angi XD Sólo quiero que sepas que no es una venganza :P y que he puesto todas mis ilusiones en él. Confío en que, bueno, aunque no pudo ser en su momento en la serie, algo similar nos aguarde esta temporada. O que al menos te levante los ánimos a pesar de los nonHuddy spoilers que va soltando el Deivid por ahí. Deslenguado. Hmpf.

Pues eso, cruzo los dedos para que te agrade ;) Y en tal caso, considéralo tuyo :D y elaborado con todo el corazón.

**

* * *

**

**MATERIAL WORLD**

-¡Que le corten la cabeza, vociferó la Reina de Corazones.

-¡Pero querida¡La sentencia debe ir al final, le recordó el Rey a la Reina.

**("Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", Lewis Carroll)**

I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
**(_When it all falls apart_, The Veronicas)**

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

**(_Harder to Breathe_, Maroon 5)**

Entornó la mirada cerúlea y la desvió hacia la papelera. En ella yacía la botella de champán que habían apurado momentos antes casi con frenesí en la loca celebración de la victoria. Buscaba una distracción que le permitiera eludir la visión de la figura femenina que cruzaba el pasillo con taconeo apresurado y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Al menos hasta que torciera la esquina y el repiqueteo se alejara hasta hacerse inaudible.

Sus tres compañeros de juerga seguían estupefactos, enmudecidos, debatiéndose entre una retirada a tiempo, la vergüenza y la desilusión. Toda su bien merecida algarabía había sido desinflada en un instante por el aguijón de la Decana, por el tono grave, solemne, de su censura. Por la inusual amargura en su recriminación. Por la seriedad imposiblemente honesta que, como un airado bofetón, había silenciado su lengua cínica y burlona.

La Doctora Lisa Cuddy nunca había reprochado nada al Doctor Gregory House de semejantes modos y menos delante de sus colegas. Cargaba el arsenal, desplegaba todas sus armas, pero nunca disparaba. Arañaba, magullaba…nunca mordía. Cuddy se dejaba engatusar por sus argumentos, por el flirteo de su verborrea, le ordenaba pasar consulta bajo vanas amenazas de un duro castigo que jamás le obligaría a cumplir. Nadie podía explicárselo, pero lo cierto es que ésa era una de las verdades universales: aquélla implacable administrativa, la eficiencia encarnada que dirigía sus dominios con mano de hierro y llevaba las riendas de sus empleados con justa flexibilidad, no titubeaba ante nadie. Salvo una persona. Bueno, dos, pero una de ellas se hallaba ya fuera del mapa.

Maldita sea. Había hecho frente por fin, por primera vez desde que ocupa la cúspide de la jerarquía, a uno de esos ricachones irritantes, ignorantes y con delirios de grandeza.

Les había salvado el culo a todos.

Había perdido una batalla pero al final ella solita había conseguido ganar la guerra. Incluso cuando había perdido todos los apoyos logísticos, su persuasión había hecho entrar en razón a los carcas ineptos del consejo.

Había recuperado el trabajo de Wilson, mantenido el departamento, su puesto como Jefe de Diagnóstico Clínico… Había asumido el riesgo de ser destituida. Cuddy habría tirado todo por la borda para defender sus principios. Como un caballero de blanca y reluciente armadura, una auténtica quijote... se había plantado firmemente, los dos pies en el suelo, y se había negado rotundamente a poner la otra mejilla para ser ultrajada.

No había sido la estocada en un momento de debilidad o vulnerabilidad, lo que la había hecho saltar. No era sólo que hubieran tocado su fibra sensible: su hospital, su autoridad, sus empleados. La Cuddy inconformista, aquella aplicada empollona con un fuerte pero idealista sentido del compromiso, de las responsabilidades, de la lealtad y la nobleza había asomado en aquella sala de juntas, para asombro de todos los presentes. Cuánto hubiera dado por estar allí en aquel instante de determinación para experimentar la regresión. Una estampa vieja y añorada, de casi veinte años. Hierática, majestuosa, confiada. La visualizó en pie, mentón alzado y facciones tensas, el rubor del enojo tiñendo sus mejillas varias tonalidades más encarnadas que las del discreto maquillaje que utilizaba. La rebeldía incontenible, buscando válvula de escape. El terror de sus profesores en la Facultad de Michigan. Con aquella actitud petulante que rivalizaba con la suya propia cuando debatían temas peliagudos de ética médica en la biblioteca de Ann Harbour. Con la infinita seguridad en sí misma, en la clara diferencia entre el bien y el mal, en que sabía trazar el límite entre lo justo y lo injusto, la verdad y la mentira…que la habían distinguido como una imbatible gerente. Imaginó cómo habría apretado la mandíbula, la efigie de una diosa olímpica, atemporalmente bella e imponente, al defender sus principios a capa y espada. La Cuddy de siempre había salido del sopor, roto las cadenas de la esclavitud y la sumisión que constituía el lastre de aquel montón de dólares. Había dejado de ser un perrito faldero y se había enfrentado en un pulso decisivo con Kingpin.

Su brindis había sido sincero, al igual que su salutación, los vítores y aplausos. Estaba orgulloso de ella. De verdad. Todos lo estaban. Además de agradecidos hasta el punto de hacerle la ola si lo hubiera pedido. Estaba convencido que de habérselo permitido, el cagado de Chase se hubiera arrodillado ante sus zapatos de Prada y se hubiera arrastrado por todo el hospital besando el suelo que ella pisara.

No había exagerado ni había pretendido frivolizar con aquella situación. Y no creía que pudiera ser tan estúpida como para creer que se había reído de ella en su cara. No, Lisa Cuddy era muchas cosas… pero no estúpida. Demasiado lista para su propio bien. Siempre lo fue.

Y, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, contra toda lógica, contra todo balance beneficios-pérdidas favorable a las arcas del hospital (su vida, su familia, su hogar)… había renunciado a una millonada por mantener en su plantilla a dos especialistas y dos internos. Una millonada que podría haber invertido en remodelar y ampliar el ala de Pediatría, dar un repaso a Oncología, poner muy contentos a los cirujanos, instalar nuevos equipos en Radiología, desarrollar nuevos proyectos de investigación con los que los laboratorios y los catedráticos de la Facultad hubieran podido hacer virguerías. Hubiera podido instalar una tele con plasma en su despacho, un home-cinema… Llevaba razón. Aquel dinero habría hecho mucho por el Hospital, por todos los departamentos y por la Medicina. ¿Quién sabe si la retirada de ese dinero no suponía un retraso en el descubrimiento de la vacuna contra el sida… o si los chicos de Wilson habían perdido la oportunidad de oro para hallar nuevos tratamientos contra el cáncer o incluso alguna cura que salvara miles de vida y les ganara a todos un viajecito a Suecia?

Él no tenía de qué sentirse culpable.

¿Por qué no celebrar que eran libres al fin en lugar de deprimirse y sumirse en un luto innecesario que para más inri sería pasajero? Cualquier otro millonetis vendría la semana siguiente, con una oferta quizás no tan suculenta, pero que aplacaría los ánimos de todos. Especialmente de los de ella.

Pero el recuerdo de su delito seguiría ahí. Y la yaga fresca.

NO.

Había hecho su trabajo, se había conducido como siempre…

No iba a cambiar. No tenía por qué. No podía hacerlo. Y ya le conocía cuando decidió contratarlo.

Exhaló un suspiro. Hay que joderse…

– Quedaos si queréis. – murmuró, al tiempo que enderezaba la postura y aferraba fuertemente su bastón, cojeando pausadamente hasta la puerta.– Creo que alguien necesita desahogarse dándome un par de azotes esta noche. – Se volvió casi al cruzar el umbral. Wilson trataba de recolocarse la corbata, Foreman parecía dispuesto a fregar su taza y hacer su ronda. Chase se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, pensado si era un buen momento para ponerse la chaqueta, coger su cartera de bandolera y llegar pronto a su solitario apartamento por una vez.– Jimbo, no me esperes levantado esta noche…–. El aludido le miró expectante, pero terminó por ofrecerle una medio sonrisa de aceptación. – Y tampoco dejes que los nenes acaben con todo el champán como si fuera agua. Ahí van todos los ahorros de magdalenas del desayuno para dos meses… –. Gruñidos generalizados. Foreman puso los ojos en blanco. – Y Chase…–. El joven alzó la vista como ojos de chihuahua asustado. – Telefonea a Cameron y dile que mañana quiero ver su bonito culo de nuevo por aquí. Así salís a tomar un par de copas por ahí, pagando de vuestro propio bolsillo, y os animáis mutuamente.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, House abandonó el despacho. Sobre el fondo aséptico y turbador propio de un hospital, en el pasillo el aire aún parecía cargado de resentimiento, además del aroma dulzón de un perfume femenino que hubiera podido reconocer en cualquier sitio. Eau de Cuddy.

Se dejó guiar por su intuición, rastreando la pista como un auténtico sabueso, desconcertado cuando no siguió el rumbo acostumbrado hacia el despacho de la abeja reina.

El trayecto fue largo y terminó en el inexplorado territorio de los aseos femeninos. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, contrariado y repentinamente exhausto. Más sobrio que nunca en toda la tarde, toda la euforia inducida por alcohol se desvaneció ante aquella puerta verde marcada con la figura caricaturesca de la muñeca con un triángulo ridículo por vestido. Su enérgico ímpetu se esfumó con el golpe de bastón con el que abrió la puerta. Sin tacto ni la cautela de comprobar primero que no hubiera ninguna señora, paciente o empleada, que estuviera junto a la ristra de lavabos y pudiera denunciarlo o echarle de allí a bolsazo limpio.

Afortunadamente no hubo alaridos escandalizados ni miradas atónitas en su dirección, porque el lugar parecía simplemente desierto. Todo limpio, reluciente y pulcramente desinfectado, con sus jaboneras llenas, la nursery reglamentaria y el aseo para discapacitados. Hasta la impecable porcelana de los retretes parecía reírse de él. Antinatural. Porque en teoría era bien sabido que los baños de mujeres siempre estaban colapsados, que por eso siempre tardaban tanto de regresar de aquella odisea urinaria.

Uno por uno fue revisando los cubiles, entreabriendo las puertas, que no oponían resistencia.

Hasta llegar a la última, la cual recibió el toque de su bastón con un sonoro "toc" que demostró que estaba definitivamente cerrada desde dentro con el pestillo. Se acercó a ella y percibió una inhalación brusca de aire desde el interior. Tragó saliva para aflojar el incómodo nudo que se había formado en su garganta y conseguir hilvanar las palabras.

– Cuddy…sé que eres tú la que se ha encerrado ahí como un conejo en su madriguera. – dijo, con una condescendencia nada disimulada. – Sórbete los mocos, sécate las lágrimas y sal. – Ni un movimiento por acatar su mandato velado. Sólo una respiración entrecortada y un leve carraspeo. No tardó en impacientarse. Aporreó la puerta con los nudillos– Tenemos que hablar y no me gusta nada hacerlo cuando hay una puerta de por medio y la otra persona es incapaz de dar la cara. Ya te lamerás luego las heridas…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndole prácticamente perder el equilibrio. Retrocedió en el acto, fijando el apoyo de su bastón en las baldosas del suelo. Una Cuddy con el rostro enrojecido (¿de restregarse la cara para esconder las lágrimas¿de ira¿de ambas cosas?) y el verde cristalizado de su mirada relampagueando le apuntaba con dedo acusador.

Estaba realmente cabreada.

– No te atrevas… –. La voz se le quebró en la garganta, produciendo poco más que un gemido tembloroso. Nada más lejos del sonido limpio, claro y frío de la amenaza que probablemente había pretendido proferir. – No te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, Gregory House. Después de lo que he hecho hoy por ti, por todos vosotros…no tienes ningún derecho a exigir nada más de mí. Y menos con esos aires de crío impertinente… Recuerda que sigo firmando tus cheques. Que sigo siendo la maldita Decana de Medicina de este maldito hospital universitario…

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron al unísono en un mohín que a ella se le antojó caprichosamente retorcido y guasón. No le apetecía aguantar su sarcasmo ni un segundo más. Además¿qué diantres hacía él allí?

– La que se está comportando como una colegiala con un berrinche eres tú. Cuddy, tomaste una decisión. Una decisión correcta, noble, justa, que te honra en muchos niveles.

– ¿Noble¿Correcta? Eso lo dices tú y ahora. Porque conservas tu equipo, tu despacho, tu puesto de trabajo… Pero háblale de justicia a Edwards ahora que tendrá que suspender su ambicioso y prometedor proyecto de investigación en el Alzheimer… o a McBride y sus chicos, que han perdido los millones que necesitaban para adquirir el nuevo robot y el láser que ansiaban como chiquillos en la mañana de Navidad. – Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras saltaron del ángulo de sus ojos y de sus largas pestañas con el batir acelerado de sus párpados mientras hablaba. Inconscientemente las retiraba con el dorso de la mano. – Piensa en todos esos pacientes que tendrán que apoquinar a una privada, desplazarse a otro estado o incluso al extranjero para recibir una atención médica mejor que la que nosotros podemos ofertar. – Pasó a su lado como una exhalación, chocando hombro con hombro en su ciega huida.

Se giró.

– Para ser la Jefa, deberías demostrar más elocuencia. Y ser capaz de asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, de tus decisiones, en lugar de fustigarte, hacer penitencia e inculpar de tus errores o aciertos a todos los que te rodean.

Permanecía en pie. Ambas manos apoyadas en la encimera de mármol, tenía los ojos clavados en el espejo repleto de huellas digitales, empañado y sucio en rincones.

– Y esto me lo está echando en cara el doctor Responsabilidades. Incapaz de tragarse su orgullo durante una hora maldita hora para dar una simple conferencia por el bien común.

Y la vio observarle con…pena. Decepción. Algo en su interior ardió y le llenó el pecho de una insoportable opresión. Luego cayó en picado, bloqueando el ascenso forzado de su diafragma, hasta constreñirle la boca del estómago. Estaba siendo ridícula…deliberadamente obtusa.

– Tu prioridad es y ha sido siempre el hospital… No llenarle los bolsillos a esa máquina de hacer dinero a costa de divulgar información desvirtuada acerca de un fármaco poco innovador y carísimo que producen los laboratorios voglerianos. – Endureció la voz. – Piénsalo un momento. Modestias aparte, has rescatado a dos de tus más brillantes especialistas y a otros dos médicos, prometedores, que serán el futuro de la Medicina. ¿Sigues creyendo que has hecho menos bien con tu decisión que si nos hubieran finiquitado a todos, incluida tú, la mejor gerente que este hospital ha conocido en sus años de historia¿Que solamente aquel dinero hubiera posibilitado salvar más vidas sin un equipo de cinco estrellas para aprovecharlo? Ese cretino estaba hambriento de poder, deseoso de dominarnos a todos. Te tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano… Comenzaba incluso a sospechar, y no era el único, te lo garantizo, que te había hecho alguna proposición…indecente –gruñó entre dientes – y que la habías aceptado como sacrificio de una trágica heroína para el bien de la Humanidad. Que por eso te mostrabas tan temerosa, tan dócil y tan lameculos ante su tiranía–. Se le partió el alma. Apretaba la mandíbula para contener las lágrimas, se mordía la lengua para no volverse y gritarle improperios por su descarada (¡y falsa!) acusación. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre la vasija del lavamanos. – ¿Te crees que se hubiera conformado con que me pusiera la bata y obedeciera como su más servicial lacayo¿Que si nos hubieran puesto a todos de patitas en la calle, él y el resto de la plantilla hubieran dado un gran y altruista uso a esos cien millones? Porque…– Avanzó hacia ella. – a mí siempre me dio la impresión de que, en el momento en que algún otro individuo descarriado se cruzara en su camino y le contrariara en lo más mínimo, o el tipo se aburriera de jugar a ser el Emperador del cotarro, se habría largado con su sucio dinero y nos habría dejado con lo puesto. Sabiendo eso…porque sé que lo sabes tan bien como yo, Cuddy…¿hubieras vendido, ya no a tu oveja negra y sus amiguetes, sino tu alma y la respetabilidad de esta institución a cambio de unos cuantos ceros? – alzó una ceja, esperando respuesta. No la hubo, como se había figurado. Pero las palabras se agolpaban en la cabeza de Cuddy, sólo que era incapaz de pronunciarlas en alta voz debido a la tensión que agarrotaba sus cuerdas vocales. De haber hablado…se hubieran roto todas las costuras que la mantenían intacta.– Asimila de una vez la pérdida de esos millones y sigue adelante con tu vida y con tu carrera. Al menos reaccionaste y no te dejaste pisotear por un matón de barrio. No dejaste que te manipulara, ni que nos tratara a ninguno como si fuéramos las piezas en su ajedrez personal. Le demostraste que no era un dios, que no era él quien estaba al mando a pesar de poner la pasta. – Se acercó hasta que sus espacios personales se confundieron. Su pecho chocó contra la espalda de ella. Afiló el acero de su mirada, y, sin apartarla de la suya en el reflejo, inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja. Sintió su estremecimiento.– Creí que habías pateado el culo de ese tío con toda convicción… pero ya veo que me equivocaba. Querría saber por qué lo hiciste… y estoy seguro de que Jimmy y compañía también les gustaría saber a quién o qué deberían agradecer seguir en nómina si no a la integridad de su Decana. – Hizo una pausa, y su aliento acarició la curva grácil de su cuello. Cuddy cerró los ojos con fiereza, incapaz de sostener la mirada terriblemente gris y azul en el espejo, pero sin quererlo ladeó unos milímetros la cabeza en sentido opuesto, exhibiendo más piel. House se humedeció los labios, reprimiendo el impulso de palpar la cremosa textura de aquella piel y trazar el recorrido de su carótida con dedo experto. – Creo que lo que te mata… es que crees que tu decisión no ha sido la más correcta porque las motivaciones no han sido enteramente objetivas y magnánimas. Buscaste el bien del hospital y lo has logrado… pero lo que te hizo actuar no fue eso. Si no…habrías tomado el dinero sin pensarlo, mandándonos a todos al cuerno. Fue la agresión directa a tu ego. La intención explícita de deponerte, gobernar este sitio a su antojo y destruir todo lo que te ha llevado años construir. El instinto de supervivencia, de proteger TU Hospital –. Abrió los ojos automáticamente, boca entreabierta como si tratara de balbucear una justificación plausible que contradijera la suya, que sutilmente la tachaba de ser egoísta y calculadora. Pero las burbujas del vaso de champán que había tomado de un solo trago apenas diez minutos antes se le habían subido directamente a la cabeza, espesando aún más su confusión. El vértigo la inmovilizaba. Él prosiguió con sus razones. – Fue tu manera de rebelarte¿no? De clamar justicia por el despido improcedente y caprichoso de James… Y el momento en que salió a relucir tu vena territorial…–. Le dedicó un guiño descarado. – Porque eres la única con derecho a martirizarme, torturarme y…abusar de este pobre tullido – la aspereza de su barba arañó como papel de lija la tersura de la piel bajo la cual latía su pulso desbocado – ¿o no?.

La pregunta murió en la boca de Cuddy, transferida la negación de su lengua a la de ella. Se había girado lo justo para capturar y sellar sus labios, en su afán imperioso de acallarle de una vez. Silencio. Silencio. Shh. Tantas verdades, tantas mentiras, tantas insinuaciones pueriles escapando de aquellos labios tibios y viles que mordisqueaban y se entreabrían. Seductores, invitadores. La desafiaban a adentrarse y enfrentarse a los peligros que encerraba la boca del lobo. Paladeó la hiel mezclada con alcohol y el sabor indescriptible que debía ser genuinamente House. Probó el veneno, dulce y picante, y quería repetir, famélica. Chocaron sus narices. En el febril maremágnum de emociones que rompieron contra ellos tras el contacto electrizante de sus labios, sintió manos grandes, masculinas aferrarse a la curva de su cadera, trepar hasta su cintura, y volverla hasta estar frente a frente. Notó el dolor del impacto y el frío del mármol contra sus lumbares cuando, con el ímpetu del movimiento, y la presión que él ejercía sobre ella chocaron contra la hilera de lavamanos. Arqueó la espalda. A la mañana siguiente tendría marcas, negras y moradas como pruebas de aquel lapsus en el juicio. Dedos largos, elegantes, fríamente precisos, recorrieron la línea de sus pómulos para enredarse en sus cabellos, atraerla contra sí. Obligándola a dejar de pensar. Sin escapatoria. Ella le había retado a un duelo, presentado sus condiciones, y él no se había sentido intimidado. Durante el eterno momento de readaptación de postura y acomodación entre sus brazos, escuchó el eco seco de su bastón al caer junto a ellos.

La voz de su razón siseaba que aquélla no era forma adulta de dar por concluida una discusión, que estaba siendo cobarde, optando por la alternativa fácil de enfrentarse al problema. Que aquél era House. H-O-U-S-E. La cruz de su existencia. La causa principal de toda aquella pesadilla con Vogler. Estaban cometiendo un error. Un error que fastidiaría su relación para siempre. Que ella no se encontraba bien, ni él en sus cabales. Que ninguno de los dos deseaba aquello. Que él la odiaba. Y ella… estaba cometiendo otro error fatídico aquella tarde. Que estaban en un baño público, por dios santo, a la vista de cualquiera que decidiera entrar en aquel momento por la puerta. Oh, los rumores. Las murmuraciones. El escándalo. El consejo. Falsas acusaciones lanzadas por pura ignorancia. Conclusiones precipitadas. Favoritismos, affaire de despacho. Titulares, suspensión, despido, destitución.

Pero su aliento y su aroma, adictivos, le impedían solicitar una tregua para tomar resuello. Ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer que sus manos le apartaran de sí. Una de esas manos, muertas e inútiles a su control, descansaba lánguidamente en su hombro y la otra rodeaba su nuca con total placidez. La calidez abrumaba a sus neuronas, el baile de la yema de sus dedos sobre su cuello la hipnotizaba y retenía contra él. Suave y exigente, apasionado y sorprendentemente tierno, aflojaba la tensión, la presión, la insistencia de su fuerza, transformándose su roce en meras caricias que la enloquecían. Ella abrió los ojos con pereza y suspiró contra su media sonrisa, maquiavélica, irresistible.

Sintió la necesidad de besarle de nuevo y abofetearle, todo al mismo tiempo, con tal de borrar aquella mueca perversamente atractiva de su rostro. Se abstuvo. Más que por contención porque ambas órdenes, completamente contradictorias, congelaron sus labios a centímetros de los suyos y la palma de su mano quedó acunando su mejilla.

Le escudriñó, chispas verdes, fulminantes, en su mirada seca. Elevó el mentón. Su tez estaba sonrosada por el ejercicio. Como un tomate, más bien. Pero había recuperado toda la altivez, su guerrera femineidad, el viejo y familiar orgullo que tan bien sabía él combatir. Y parecía más que dispuesta a someterle al tercer grado. Glubs.

Como una deliciosa y descarada tentación, se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua y se aclaró la garganta.

– Nunca me hubiera acostado con él. – parecía distraída en retirar restos de…¿pintalabios? de la comisura de su boca con el roce insistente de su pulgar. Incluso cuando pareció conforme con su trabajo, continuó perfilando el contorno de su labio con el dedo. Enarcó una ceja – Ni siquiera él valía cien millones. Ni un dólar más ni uno menos.

Se apartó lentamente y el aire corrió de nuevo entre sus cuerpos. Cuddy adecentaba su chaqueta y alisaba las arrugas invisibles en su falda de tweed. Aprovechó para agacharse y recuperar su bastón mientras pensaba en una réplica ingeniosa. Al alzar la vista, su sonrisa enigmática, conocedora, como la de una Giocconda estilizada, fue lo último de ella que pudo ver.

Sus propios labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba suavemente.

_Touché. _

* * *

"_No estimes el dinero en más ni en menos de lo que vale, porque es un buen siervo y un mal amo"_, **Alejandro Dumas**


End file.
